


Thousand tears under the blue sky.

by sommarfagel



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No War, F/M, Français | French, M/M, french fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommarfagel/pseuds/sommarfagel
Summary: Quelque part en Europe, 1900~1920, contexte sans guerre.Après le décès de sa femme, Mr Troyard se renferme dans sa demeure sans plus en ressortir et commence à négliger son fils. Pour pallier à ce manque d'attention, les gouvernantes font le nécessaire pour convaincre le Maître de faire venir quelqu'un pour égayer le quotidien de Slaine qui n'a aucun ami. Maltraité dans son école privée pour garçons dont il était la risée, le jeune Maître s'est rapidement déscolarisé. Le déclin de la noble famille Troyard devient inévitable depuis ce drame, presque tous les riches la regardent d'un mauvais œil. Un jeune orphelin est donc engagé pour donner des cours au domicile des Troyard. Qu'il soit payé pour être le professeur ou l'ami de Slaine, il habitera désormais dans leur manoir jusqu'à la réhabilitation totale du jeune Maître.





	1. Pétrole.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The young master 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306297) by rhoddlrfaorl. 



> Bonjour / Bonsoir !
> 
> Ceci est ma première fanfiction et le site ne les héberge pas en français... Ne sachant où mettre mon travail je le laisse ici, en espérant que certaines personnes trouveront du plaisir à me suivre ! Soyez indulgent je vous en prie !
> 
> N'ayant aucune inspiration pour le titre des chapitres je donnerai le nom d'une nuance de bleu à chacun d'eux en attendant d'avoir l'idée du siècle.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

　　L'ombre des arbres ne se découpait pas de manière très nette du ciel, ce jour là. L'ambiance grisée de cette route forestière ne présageait pas une journée extraordinaire, bien que cette dernière fut de très loin monotone. Chaque sortie de l'orphelinat ne pouvait être qualifiée de monotone en effet, bien qu'elles n'aient en soi rien exaltant. Aller à l'école et rentrer directement après les cours puis goûter, escortés par les autres enfants. Quelques rares fois, accompagner Dame Marceline chercher de nouveaux vêtements ou tissus, destinés à remettre en état ceux qui étaient trop abîmés. Rencontrer parfois ceux qui seraient des familles potentielles pour sa sœur et lui. Des familles potentiellement trop pauvres pour accueillir deux enfants au sein de leur foyer. Alors il avait fallu trouver une solution, la vie qu'ils menaient ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Attendre de pouvoir compter un foyer pour grandir, que dis-je... Sur un père autoritaire mais gentil et sur une mère aimante. Non vraiment, c'était une perte de temps que d'attendre ce jour tant espéré.

　　Les cahots réguliers et doux de la voiture ne le dérangeaient absolument pas. Nullement accoudé contre la vitre de l'arrière du véhicule contrairement à son précepteur, il restait assis de la façon la plus droite qu'il fut. Ses orbes rougeâtres restaient plantées sur un papier qu'on lui avait donné plus tôt. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il avait disposé de plus de deux heures de trajet pour le mémoriser, ce papier. Deux longues heures regroupant les kilomètres traversés via le réseau ferroviaire ainsi qu'en voiture. Sagement déposée à ses côtés sur le siège central de la banquette, sa mallette en cuir de l'école ne bougeait point, même dans les virages. Celle-ci contenait quelques cahiers et manuels, quelques crayons, ses deux plumes ainsi qu'un encrier. La petite malle de voyage contenant le peu de ses effets personnels avait été disposée dans le coffre, hors de portée.

  
« Nous arrivons bientôt, c'est l'histoire de quelques minutes. » avait signalé le conducteur.

« Merci pour le renseignement... Il me tarde de sortir me dégourdir les jambes. » renchérissait le précepteur. « Tout ira bien pour toi, gamin ? Tu ne regrettera pas ton choix ? » l'interrogation fut suivie de près par un regard pour le moins inquiet. C'est qu'il était vraiment jeune pour tenter de voler de ses propres ailes.

  
　　Un signe négatif du menton suffisait comme réponse de la part de l'enfant qui se résolvait enfin à abaisser le dossier, lâchant du regard les quelques notes à l'égard de son futur élève. Une petite photographie rectangulaire de l'intéressé ornait le coin de la page, maintenue par un trombone. Stoïque, il observait à présent le paysage végétal défiler par la fenêtre impeccable de l’habitacle. Mentalement, il notait qu'il n'en avait peut-être jamais vue d'aussi propre... Bien que l'orphelinat soit tenu d'une main de maître par la directrice Dame Marceline et ses gouvernantes. L'écart entre la richesse et la pauvreté ne pouvait se tenir réduite à ce genre de détail futile mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce genre de détail qui vous donnait quelques indices sur la richesse d'une famille. Avoir un majordome, une ou plusieurs gouvernantes, des domestiques, parfois même des gardes du corps. Les nobles pouvaient avoir à leur disposition bien plus qu'une flopée de personnes à leur service, et cela faisait d'eux des gens hautement distingués... Et pourtant, il préférait largement les femmes qui tenaient l'orphelinat. Elles étaient aussi forte physiquement que mentalement, assez costaud pour tenir les enfants effrayés par un orage dans leurs gros bras que pour les faire aligner face au mur dans le couloir du dortoir lorsqu'ils avaient commis quelques farces pour se coucher plus tard.

　　D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne prenne la route ces dernières s'étaient accrochées à lui pour le couvrir de baisers et lui souhaiter bon courage pour ses prochains mois. Selon une, il était le plus courageux et intelligent de l'institution. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue, il faisait le nécessaire, ni plus ni moins.

　　Malheureusement avant de se rendre à la gare, il n'avait eu le temps de revoir sa sœur. Elle était au travail après tout. Mais ce n'était pas grave il la reverrait bien assez tôt... Puis il faisait ça en partie pour elle, aussi. Sa démarche avait un but bien précis : gagner assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent devenir autonomes. En attendant d'avoir l'âge de réellement travailler, le brun ne pouvait que mettre son intelligence à profit en donnant des cours. Depuis ses neuf ans et haut comme trois pommes, il s'entraînait à cela en aidant les plus âgés à faire leurs devoirs, leur faisant également revoir leurs leçons pour leur faire apprendre. Il poussait même les plus jeunes à l'exercice de la lecture. Plusieurs avaient appris à lire l'heure ainsi qu'à compter grâce à sa persévérance détachée, ce qui soulageait les gouvernantes dont l'école était bien trop lointaine dans leur mémoires.

　　Lentement, la voiture glissait entre les décors verts jusqu'à enfin accéder à une sorte de chemin de graviers. Les pneus s'enfonçaient légèrement dedans en ralentissant, puis la voiture s'immobilisait en crissant face à un grand portail orné de colonnes en pierres carrées. Sur chacune trônait un chérubin blanchâtre aux ailes déployées, l'un armé de son arc et l'autre semblant demander grâce au premier. Futile détail. De chaque côté s'étendaient de mornes grilles, séparant la forêt des différents jardins qu'un tel domaine devait contenir. Au loin se profilait un lac, renvoyant le reflet du ciel tel un miroir inversé.

  
« Jeune homme. » l'interpella la voix par la porte du véhicule ouverte de son côté, l'obligeant à s'extirper de la banquette au cuir nourrie de sa chaleur corporelle.

  
　　Sans se presser, l'enfant attrapait l'anse de sa mallette afin de tirer celle-ci sur ses genoux. Oui, il allait descendre. Un pied après l'autre dépassèrent du véhicule puis il se mit debout. Enfant bien élevé malgré les condition de pauvreté de l'institution, il n'allait pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes et courir ci et là en s'émerveillant de la splendeur des lieux. Au lieu de ça, il abaissait de temps à autres son papier au fil de la marche pour vérifier l'état de ses chaussures. Elles n'étaient portées que pour les grandes occasions ainsi que la messe du dimanche. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à son humble avis, les godasses en cuir qu'il portait tous les jours pour aller à l'école auraient été plus que suffisantes. Le portail se refermait derrière eux, marquant le début de la visite par le majordome. D'une oreille bien plus détachée que celle du précepteur, le brun écoutait les différentes indications. Tel jardin, telle terrasse, tel lieu affectionné par le jeune Maître... A vrai dire, il s'en fichait quelque peu. Il était ici pour donner des cours et non pour emménager définitivement. Il ne trouverait ici aucune famille, aucune place qu'il serait fier d'occuper. Sa présence servait uniquement à collecter l'argent nécessaire à ses plans. La liberté ne tenait qu'à l'argent, à cette époque.

　　Ils en arrivaient enfin au manoir, plan qui attrayait un peu plus l'enfant. Jamais il n'avait eu de chambre pour lui seul. A présent, la mention de cette dernière qui lui était octroyée en plus d'un bureau d'étude avait su mériter toute son attention. Mais alors que ses prunelles balayaient les vignes vierges recouvrant partiellement la façade noble de la bâtisse, celles-ci avaient significativement déviées un peu plus loin, du côté d'une aile précédemment présentée comme à l'abandon. Hm ? Une tache blond pâle s'était enfuie hors de son champs de vision. Le brun pivotait vers cette brève apparition, presque hypnotisé par la curiosité en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Son visage. Il n'avait pu le voir, alors qu'il était certain qu'avec son angle de vue et sa position leurs regards auraient dû se croiser. Mais il n'en fut rien.

  
« Vous avez dû voir le jeune Maître. Ne vous en faites pas, il est convenu que vous ayez un petit entretient avec juste à la fin de la visite. » signalait aimablement le majordome, comme s'il avait pu sentir la curiosité pressante du brun au delà de son stoïcisme naturel. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé un instant, pourtant.

« Je ne voulais pas spécialement le voir. » intériorisait le petit professeur, serrant ses doigts autour de sa lanière de cuir comme s'il était victime d'une injuste méprise.

  
　　Rapidement, cette coupure fut effacée et la visite pu reprendre son cours. Les somptueuses salles aux plafonds hauts se succédaient. Tapis luxueux, lustres étincelants, meubles et tables de boiserie d’exception... Des vases jusqu'aux tapisseries, en passant par les napperons : tout était pimpant et soigné, hurlant la noblesse de leur classe sociale.

　　Puis on arrivait à la rencontre avec le Maître, Monsieur Troyard. Durant l'attente, il avait pu enfin glisser la note d'information entre les livres contenus dans son cartable, portant un soin particulier à ne pas la froisser... Après avoir fait patienter ses invités quelques minutes dans le corridor de son bureau à déguster un thé, le sieur se présentait enfin. Un air las et fatigué le représentait épuisé de la société, peut-être même de la vie en personne. Semblable à celle de son fils brièvement aperçu, sa chevelure d'un blond pâle retombait en douceur sur son visage et frôlait ses épaules, paraissant presque délavée avec l'âge. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque transparents reflétaient une autorité dure, ornés de sourcils trop souvent froncés pour un père de famille. Il était un bel homme, bien conservé. Mais la vie l'avait usé physiquement et mentalement plus que nécessaire.

  
« C'est donc toi. » avait murmuré le Maître, préparant une phrase plus longue à l'intention de l'orphelin. « Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies l'air moins jeune et un peu plus dégourdis. N'as-tu donc pas de langue ? » Ce fut les seuls mots de la conversation qui lui furent adressés, au bout d'une trentaine de minute et pourtant, le brun n'y répondit point.

  
　　Le précepteur excusait le silence éminent du petit brun qui s'était à nouveau contenté de hocher plus ou moins le menton. Pourtant, il s'était montré irréprochablement poli et n'avait manqué de respect à aucun moment. On le dé-congédia rapidement après lui avoir annoncé que ses effets personnels seraient déposés dans sa chambre s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. Qu'il aille se balader dehors, l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un enfant n'avait rien à faire dans des conversations d'adultes. Il s'était alors incliné poliment, se laissant dé-congédier sans souffler mot. Après s'être faufilé par la porte de sortie de la pièce à la luminosité grisâtre, il avait entamé la longue descente des escaliers, sa petite main suivant les serpentins que formait la rampe lisse et propre. Une rampe aussi longue aurait servi de toboggan aux autres orphelins certainement, mais lui était bien plus lucide et tranquille. Il n'était pas particulièrement à la recherche d'émotions fortes ou de moyens farfelus de se sentir vivant et conscient.

　　Coupant court à ses réflexions, il dû faire face à une furie essoufflée qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Muet, il laissait simplement retomber sa main de la rampe et finissait de descendre les dernières marches qui donnaient accès à l'une des terrasses ombragées à sa gauche.

  
« Tu... ! » avait-il seulement réussi à articuler tant il était essoufflé, laissant le plus jeune dans l'attente d'une suite. Un rapide coup d’œil suffit à le détailler.

  
　　La main déposée sur son buste devait certainement tenter de contenir le rythme cardiaque qu'une telle course avait déréglé ainsi que rendre à ses poumons une respiration à peu près convenable. Mais c'était peine ratée, plus le blond s'y efforçait et plus catastrophique était sa tentative de parler. Ses doigts étaient mi-agrippés à sa chemise blanche à manches rempliées sur ses avants-bras, blancheur immaculée recouverte par un simple veston marron, semblant être un genre de soie. Il portait un short brun presque kaki qui laissait à l'air les quelques blessures de ses genoux. Du sang avait un peu coulé sur son tibias, manquant de tacher ses chaussettes blanches. Et enfin, il avait des chaussures similaires aux siennes, mais abîmées par les promenades extérieures à répétition. Le brun ne bougea à aucun moment après s'être arrêté sur la dernière marche, mallette en main. Il attendait visiblement la suite de la phrase.

　　Les doigts fins et sales du noble se lièrent autour de la broche qui retenait un ruban bleu sombre autour du col de sa chemise, maintenant le tout bien serré et droit. Une broche brillante et ovale, arborant une douce couleur bleue aux reflets turquoises. Ses orbes s'y attardaient un instant, avant de méchamment se perdre dans les yeux du blond. Une couleur similaire et attirante y résidait, contourée par de longs cils épais et sombres. On aurait dit des joyaux ou quelque chose de tout aussi précieux. Ses pupilles étaient si tranchantes qu'il manquait de sursauter en les remarquant. Voulant poursuivre son observation de plus près, ses semelles neuves quittèrent la marche pour s'avancer vers le plus âgé.

  
« Je quoi ? Ce n'est pas très poli de commencer une phrase ainsi. » se plaignit simplement le brun d'un ton détaché pourtant très neutre.

« Tu... T-tu... » bégayait la touffe blonde et duveteuse, elle faisait peine à voir. « Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton. » soufflait-elle ensuite alors que ses petits bras se croisaient catégoriquement autour de sa poitrine. Si bien que le brun cru avoir un problème d'audition, de sa main libre il tapotait son oreille, la frappant doucement à l'aide de sa paume. Il avait forcément mal entendu...

« Je pensais que les nobles étaient plus éduqués que cela, mes excuses. Je me suis trompé. »

  
　　L'autre enfant roulait maintenant des yeux, ces derniers lançaient littéralement des éclairs. Pour qui se prenait ce gosse sans parents ? Nerveusement et surtout impulsivement, il commençait à remonter d'avantage ses manches sans hésiter un instant à tacher le tissus immaculé de ses vêtements... Désespéré, le brun poursuivait avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate pour quelques paroles mal prises.

  
« Je m'appelle Inaho, je viens d'avoir douze ans comme mon anniversaire est au mois de février. Je vis dans un orphelinat avec ma sœur, vers le Sud du pays. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu puisses savoir d'où je viens, comme c'est une petite ville. Je te montrerais si cela t'intéresse. Je te monterais tout, c'est le but de ma présence après-tout. »

  
　　Malgré son débit encyclopédique dénudé d'émotions et son regard stoïque, le brun avait forcé un très léger sourire et tendu sa main libre face à lui, la présentant au plus âgé pour qu'il serre cette dernière. En espérant qu'il se calme, surtout. Face à lui, la terreur miniature avait flanché, victime de rougeurs au niveau des joues et du nez. Hé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Décontenancé, son regard avait filé à plusieurs endroits de la pièce jusqu'à fuir en coin. Était-il calmé ? Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait ?

  
« Jeune Maître ? » soufflait Inaho, conformément à ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Il n'avait pas à être familier avec un enfant d'une autre classe sociale, même Monsieur Troyard avait été stricte sur ce point là. Le brun trouvait la situation quelque peu embarrassante comme son futur élève semblait incapable de poursuivre la conversation ou même serrer sa main...

« J-je... ! Je suis Slaine Troyard, j'ai treize ans ! Mon anniversaire est en janvier... Je vis ici avec père et les domestiques ! J'aime beaucoup me promener en forêt et aller explorer l'aile abandonnée, même si c'est interdit ! J-je... J'aime manger des fraises sauvages pour le goûter, quand c'est la saison je peux en débusquer facilement pleins ! »

  
　　Wow. Le brun sursautait, ne s'attendant pas du tout à autant de motivation ni à autant d'éclat. Slaine souriait largement, si bien qu'il semblait être sur le point de pleurer de joie. Ses joues étaient toujours bariolées de rougeurs, certainement un signe de bonne santé ? Avec empressement il s'était approché pour saisir sa main. Hélas, cette dernière avait été reprise à temps... Malgré le bleu captivant de son regard et son sourire généreux, ses mains restaient sales. Il ne pouvait finalement pas passer outre ce détail qui était d'une importance capitale. D'ailleurs Slaine sembla fort stupéfait, sur le point d'à nouveau céder à la colère.

  
« Tes mains sont sales. » fit-il calmement remarquer au plus vieux, extirpant son mouchoir en tissus tout propre de sa poche de short. Le blond, embarrassé, essuyait vivement ses mains dedans après s'en être saisi sous le regard attentif de l'orphelin.

« ... Merci pour le mouchoir. Et tu es bien insolent pour un enfant sans parents qui va travailler pour ma famille. C'est un grand honneur tu sais, tu devrais plutôt frotter mes chaussures jusqu'à les faire briller plutôt que prendre de grands airs. » Slaine avait tendu le bout de tissus dans le vide afin de le rendre à son propriétaire comme s'il allait le laisser tomber au sol.

« Tu as beau être un jeune maître, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être un jeune professeur. De plus je suis ici pour refaire ton enseignement... Pourquoi pas aussi m'occuper de ton éducation ? Je serai payé pour, après-tout. » lâchait-il d'un ton neutre après avoir récupéré ce qui lui appartenait. Inaho le pliait minutieusement avant de le glisser dans sa poche arrière, songeant à rapidement le nettoyer. « Mais si nous pouvions bien nous entendre, ça n'en serait que plus simple. »

« Plus simple ? J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un enfant plus jeune que moi me donne des ordres et se pense plus intelligent que moi... » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant que sa main ne vienne balayer les mèches blondes qui obstruaient sa vision. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. « Mais j'imagine que père saurait m'en féliciter... Alors... » Son visage s'abaissait vers ses mains liées, lesquelles jouaient nerveusement avec leurs pouces. « Je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper si tu es aussi insolent, il me serait facile de te compliquer la vie. »

  
　　Le frapper, vraiment ? Le brun aurait donné de sa personne pour voir ça, lui qui ne s'était jamais spécialement bagarré. Il était plutôt l'enfant délicat qui rendait des services sans qu'on lui demande, ce genre d'enfant qui peut aider les personnes âgées sans rien attendre en retour. Même s'il avait grandit entouré de la marmaille de l'orphelinat, tous le respectaient assez pour ne point venir l'embêter. Puis sa grande sœur Yuki y veillait tout particulièrement, aussi. ... Elle ne serait pas là si son élève décidait de vraiment se montrer violent. L'orphelin plissait légèrement les paupières, lui aussi réfléchissait. Il devait rester prudent en terre inconnue...

  
« J'y prendrai garde, dans ce cas. » concluait-il en attrapant la main du blond pour la lui serrer, comme pour lier un contrat. « Mais saches que je te rendrais coup pour coup. Tu ne devras pas t'en plaindre au Maître. »

« Evidemment, je n'irai pas rapporter... Je risquerai aussi de me faire gronder. »

  
　　Son regard rond trahissait sa surprise alors qu'il serrait la main du brun en retour, tel un petit homme concluant une affaire. Recevoir des cours dans sa propre demeure le rendait réticent, surtout par un gosse plus jeune que lui... Mais il avait là une occasion inespérée de se faire un ami, alors il n'allait pas faire le compliqué. Secrètement, il avait hâte de le présenter aux enfants des autres familles environnantes. Son nouveau jouet, un petit servant bien élevé et pauvre ! Slaine l'imaginait déjà comme un petit animal de compagnie talonnant ses pas, lui donnant un air responsable et digne de ce nom ! Hélas, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il devrait s'attendre avec le jeune Kaizuka...


	2. Barbeau.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous nous retrouvons donc au lendemain matin de l'arrivée d'Inaho au manoir des Troyard. La vie de noble est totalement différente de celle qu'un orphelin peut expérimenter en institut ou foyer, Inaho s'en rend bien compte mais n'y est pas vraiment habitué, il tente d'en profiter maladroitement. De son côté Slaine, n'en profite tout simplement pas car ce sont des acquis depuis sa naissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour / Bonsoir !
> 
> Voici enfin le chapitre deux ! Il est possible que que la suite arrive dans les prochains jours car il me semble très court. J'ai été très heureuse de voir le nombre de vues augmenter (le chapitre un a récolté 46 vues et trois kudos) et espère que le contenu vous a plu !
> 
> J'avais tellement d'idée en tête que je ne savais pas par où commencer, alors j'ai fait au plus simple ! Le nombre de chapitres n'est pas précisé car je compte m'étendre le plus possible... Si vous avez des commentaires/suggestions n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

　　Le lendemain fut plutôt doux dès le lever. Dans les alentours de six heure le soleil se levait paresseusement, embaumant la chambre douillette de l'orphelin. La pâle clarté filtrait au travers des rideaux du lit à baldaquin qui lui était prêté. Un lit princier, presque trop luxueux pour le jeune Kaizuka qui n'avait jamais connu autre que les lits étroits et un peu trop durs de l'orphelinat. Il lui était déjà arrivé de dormir en se servant de son bras comme oreiller car les enfants s'étaient amusés à multiple reprises à lui dérober le sien. Le récupérer avait été par la suite quelque chose de trop ennuyeux à faire, sa sœur s'en était finalement chargée à coups de poings pour faire fuir les petits délinquants. Ils s'étaient renommés "le gang des oreillers" pendant la semaine de leur dictât. Gang très rapidement dissout par sa sœur téméraire, qui en plus de faire partie des aînés était la fille la plus "masculine" de l'institut tant cette dernière tentait d'assouvir son indépendance et surprotéger son frère à la force de ses bras.

　　Après avoir traîné un long moment sous les draps propres à la bonne odeur d'assouplissant, Inaho avait remis un peu d'ordre dans les coussins ornant la literie. Mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas osé les retirer avant de dormir puisqu'il n'était pas chez lui.. Avait-il au moins le droit de les retirer ? Ils étaient agréables, doux, confortables, mais étaient bien trop nombreux pour un simple petit garçon comme lui. Après avoir également réarrangé les draps comme il le pouvait, il avait tâché de dégoter un récipient, du savon, un gant de toilette ainsi qu'une serviette. Les Troyard disposaient de plusieurs salle de bain, il l'avait vu durant la visite. Mais lui avait plutôt l'habitude de se débarbouiller matin et soir avec du savon et de l'eau, quand les gouvernantes ne s'en chargeaient pas. Pudique, Inaho avait toujours préféré s'en charger lui-même ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible de sa part. Alors qu'il avait extirpé une chemise propre et un slip de sa malle pour les passer, il attrapait ensuite ses vêtements de la veille afin de s'habiller. Propre et paré, il soufflait devant le miroir, désespéré que sa chevelure brune refuse de se discipliner d'avantage.

  
« Je devrai peut-être ranger, comme il me reste du temps... »

  
　　Songeant à l'organisation de ses quelques vêtements, il plaçait ces derniers dans la grande commode qui ornait un coin de la chambre. Sa malle vide qui était disposée à côté, servirait certainement pour son linge sale. Ses cahiers, livres et nécessaire d'écriture, il les embarquait dans son beau bureau.

  
« Hé, ça, c'est du bureau. » commentait-il en déposant ses affaires sur le bois brillant qui composait ce dernier. Rien à voir avec les vieux pupitres de l'école, ou même avec la grande table de la cuisine qui servait également de lieu d'étude aux plus vieux. « Je peux mettre mes livres ici... Et laisser mes plumes sur le bureau. Ou dans ce tiroir là. »

  
　　Parler seul lui arrivait de temps à autres, même si c'était très bas et d'une voix totalement stoïque. C'était courant chez les enfants après-tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Une fois que ses affaires eurent trouvé leur place, l'enfant se hissait sur le siège en cuir puis laissait son corps frêle s'y enfoncer. Bien qu'un peu grand, celui-ci était parfait. Tranquillement, le brun époussetait l’accoudoir de son siège puis en caressait le cuir. Admirable. Il n'avait pu trouver de famille avec Yuki, mais de son propre chef il avait réussi à s’infiltrer dans l'une d'elles. Au lieu de rechercher l'amour, il y trouvait son intérêt. Absolument parfait. Mais malgré tout, l'heure tournait !

  
« Il faudrait que je mette la main sur lui maintenant... Je pourrais commencer le faire écrire afin de voir si je dois aussi l'aider pour cela. La calligraphie est quelque chose d'important, surtout dans une grande famille. »

  
　　Réfléchissant à voix haute, il avait laissé ses doigts rencontrer le bord du bureau pour en caresser le bois laqué et brillant aux centaines de nuances, des plus sombres à des tons plus dorés. C'était quelque chose, d'être riche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

  
« Bonjour ! » Coupant court à ses réflexions, une servante avait frappé à la porte de la pièce ouverte avant d'y glisser la partie haute de son corps. Inaho s'avait salué à son tour sans avoir vraiment sursauté, bien que la jeune femme lui avait carrément fichu la frousse. « Monsieur, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Comme vous sembliez levé je me disais... »

« J'arrive. Il faut que je me rende au salon avec la grande table ? » demanda ce dernier, n'osant proposer à la servante de le tutoyer. Une telle distance bien que polie était assez... bizarre ?

« Vous devriez passer dans les cuisines, pour que nous sachions ce que vous voudriez manger. »

« Et le jeune maître ? »

« Il se lève plus tard généralement et refuse de petit déjeuner. » la jeune femme avait l'air de s'excuser d'une courbette, signalant qu'elle allait quitter la pièce.

« Je descend tout de suite dans ce cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu. »

  
　　Le brun quittait le bureau à son tour quelques secondes après le départ de la domestique, cependant il ne se dirigeait absolument pas vers la cuisine. Un étage plus bas se trouvait la chambre du jeune maître qu'il comptait bien aller réveiller. Sans attendre, il s'était planté devant la large porte de la chambre de l'intéressé. Que faire. Frapper ? Entrer ? Était-ce une bonne idée, à la base ? L'enfant avait noué ses mains dans son dos tout en réfléchissant, n'osant faire du bruit par peur de réveiller son futur élève. Frapper et le réveiller comme si de rien n'était n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis ? Si Slaine se plaignait à son père... L'orphelin se souvint brusquement de leur accord de la veille. Il ne devrait pas aller se plaindre s'il ne le bousculait pas trop, hm.

　　Sans cérémonie, il frappait trois petit coups à l'aide de son index replié puis entrait dans la pièce car aucune réponse ne s'était faite entendre. Comme il s'y attendait, le blond devait toujours dormir. Se sentant totalement intrus dans cette pièce où il ne devait nullement se trouver, le brun en poussait tout de même la porte pour y pénétrer. Il en refermait d'ailleurs cette dernière sans faire de bruit, trop maniaque pour laisser l'intéressée ouverte derrière lui. Ses yeux scrutèrent un instant les lieux à la recherche de l'aîné qu'il allait proprement torturer. L'ayant trouvé rapidement, Inaho s'approchait des rideaux du lit pour en attraper une extrémité, puis l'écartait de sorte à observer l'enfant endormi. Slaine était emmêlé dans ses draps, entortillé comme s'il s'était battu avec sa couverture et son traversin. Seulement après avoir analysé puis intégré ces informations, le brun fit entendre sa voix.

  
« Jeune maître, il est l'heure. » fit-il, calmement, sans émotions. Sa précédente hésitation était impossible à déceler, quelle aubaine. « Les cours commencent dès aujourd'hui, alors dorénavant il faudra se lever plus tôt que cela. » Aucune réaction. Le brun tiquait légèrement des lèvres puis repoussait d'avantage le rideau pour s'approcher de l'enfant endormi. Sans se presser, il déposait sa main libre sur le lit afin de se pencher d'avantage.

« Jeune maître, il faut se réveiller. Les cours commencent après le petit-déjeuner. » Toujours rien. Légèrement agacé, Inaho déposait un genoux sur le lit pour se hisser sur celui-ci. Avec bien moins de tact, il s'appropriait l'épaule du blond puis la secouait quelque peu. « Réveille toi. Hé, ça suffit, tu as assez dormi. »

« Q-que... Quelle heure est-il ? » fini enfin par s'enquérir la blonde tignasse en tentant de se retourner vers son bourreau du sommeil.

  
　　Enfin il daignait répondre. Ayant reçu satisfaction, l'orphelin se relevait rapidement et essuyait d'un geste discret sa main sur son short, comme si quelque chose l'eut salie. Voir le jeune Troyard se départir de ses draps et se frotter les yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur matinale ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

  
« Il est sept heure, déjà. Lève-toi, maintenant. » répondait-il calmement. D'un coup d'oeil, il envisageait de sortir de la chambre de Slaine. « Je te laisse dix minutes pour te préparer, je vais attendre dans le couloir. »

« Q-que... Seulement dix minutes ?! » s'indigna le pauvre noble qui peinait à seulement s'asseoir. « Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Et je dois faire ma toilette ! ... Il est vraiment sept heure ? » Dubitatif, il frottait son crâne d'une main. « C'est beaucoup trop tôt... »

  
　　Hélas, cette dernière plainte ne fut pas prise en compte car l'orphelin s'en était déjà allé attendre dans le couloir comme il venait de le stipuler. Sans forcément chercher à écouter Slaine dans cette course contre la montre, le brun s'était avancé vers la fenêtre pour observer l'ensemble des jardins qui se présentait à ses yeux. Tout comme la veille, le ciel grisâtre ne semblait pas prompt à faire de cadeau.

　　Pendant un moment, il se questionnait sur le lieu qu'il allait choisir pour donner son premier cours au blond. Au salon, certainement. A la vue des domestiques, entre autres. Après-tout c'était le meilleur moyen de montrer son sérieux. De temps à autre quelques jurons étouffés parvenaient à ses oreilles, signe que le jeune Maître s'était empêtré jusqu'à trébucher ou alors ne retrouvait pas ses affaires. Temps écoulé, l'intéressé ressortait de sa chambre après avoir ouvert sa porte d'un geste dramatique. Son air mal réveillé et maussade en disait long sur la difficulté du cours à venir. Mais soit, il s'adapterait à son élève mal luné.

  
« Le jeune Maître est prêt ? Pouvons-nous y aller ? » glissait-il simplement à l'intention du plus grand, affichant presque un sourire taquin. Presque... car son visage arborait toujours une expression des plus neutres. « Allez viens, on va d'abord aller manger. Le petit déjeuner est crucial si tu veux étudier sérieusement. »

  
　　Le blond s'était contenté de ronchonner qu'il n'était pas du matin, préférant attendre d'être un peu plus d'attaque pour faire un brin de causette. Silencieux, les enfants se rendirent aux cuisines, là où Inaho avait été précédemment convié. Hélas, il avait mis tellement de temps à descendre qu'aucune servante ne traînait encore dans les environs, certainement parties s’atteler à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Rassemblées sur une desserte, leurs victuailles n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Il y avait du pain, des œufs, de quoi faire des tartines, du jambon, du pâté, du fromage... Et même des fruits et du lait. De quoi visiblement surprendre le brun qui n'était en rien habitué à cela.

  
« Je vais juste prendre ça ! » fit le plus vieux, se saisissant du pain et d'un pot de confiture de fraise. Son air satisfait laissait sous-entendre qu'il était tout de même heureux de s'être levé s'il pouvait manger ce qu'il avait en main.

« ... De la fraise, hein ? » jugeait Inaho, un sourcil levé. C'était très enfantin, comme goût. « Tu aimes tellement ça ? » demandait-il finalement alors qu'il se servait d'un peu de tout dans une assiette laissée à disposition à cet effet.

« Je te l'ai dit hier pourtant... » l'intéressé repliait ses bras autour du pot de confiture en détournant le regard, rougissant.

  
　　Le brun restait incrédule mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il s'asseyait ensuite sur le banc certainement réservé aux domestiques après s'être servi un verre de lait et trouvé un couteau. Ce repas allait être l'un des plus copieux de sa vie... Même si ce genre de luxe lui serait accordé tous les matins, il tenait absolument à en profiter, histoire de marquer le coup.

  
« Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ? Je ne compte pas t'attendre indéfiniment. »

  
　　Ce rappel à l'ordre très simple fit bouger le blond nerveusement, en proie à un élan de panique. Inaho lui indiqua le plus tranquillement du monde la place à ses côtés, bien qu'il se doute que ce n'était pas là que le jeune Maître devait manger tous les jours... Non, pas dans les cuisines, bien entendu. Sans poser de problème, Slaine s'attablait et préparait ses tartines.

  
« Merci... » avait-il soufflé dans un demi-sourire. « Et bon appétit ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu sais. Mais bon appétit, jeune Maître. » conclu le brun avant de commencer sa petite dégustation. Tout était très bon, les produits étaient frais et de bonne qualité, et son élève futur était de bonne compagnie, maintenant que la bonne humeur semblait l'habiter. Il ne se doutait simplement pas que Slaine n'avait pas mangé en compagnie de quelqu'un depuis de longs mois...


	3. Charron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous assisterons aujourd'hui à la fin du premier cours d'Inaho, directement après le second chapitre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour / Bonsoir !
> 
> Voici le chapitre trois ! Comme promis, la suite a été publiée plus rapidement que précédemment ! Le chapitre trois arrive donc à la 82ème vue et six kudos ( j'y fais attention tous les jours, ça m'aidera à me baser sur la sortie des chapitres ! ).
> 
> Au niveau des mots celui-ci reste aussi assez court, mais la quantité de description est déjà très importante, en rajouter... Je préfère ne pas m'y risquer ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup de suivre !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Slaine, concentre-toi un peu plus. Tu fais n'importe quoi. »

  
　　C'était déjà le quatrième avertissement. La grande table du salon principal était à présent jonchée de multiples feuilles froissées ou partiellement tachées d'encre. Les mains barbouillées de taches similaires du jeune maître tremblaient à force d'exercice, fatiguées de gratter les mêmes entêtes en majuscules et de frotter sur du papier depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le blond gardait les yeux plissés, tentant de forcer sa concentration à rester dans l'unique but de rapidement mettre fin à sa souffrance. Accoudé à la table, à quelques centimètres seulement de là, l'orphelin observait scrupuleusement les progrès de son élève. Slaine avait beau être une personne tête en l'air, il n'en restait pas moins borné, au premier coup d’œil. Et le brun comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage car un élève assidu peut un jour devenir brillant grâce au bon accomplissement de son travail.

  
« Je t'ai demandé de te concentrer, pas de faire un trou dans la feuille. » soufflait-il à l'intention du cancre qui venait de perforer sa potentielle oeuvre d'art. « Tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une petite pause, histoire d'aller laver tes mains. »

« Mais j'y étais presque... » s'était plaint l'intéressé en retour, finissant par reposer la plume qu'il commençait franchement à détester. « C'est trop compliqué, je commence à en avoir marre. »

  
　　Un bruit net retentit dans la grande salle. Le jeune Maître venait de laisser tomber sa tête contre la table sans épargner son front d'un choc assez conséquent. A nouveau, il tentait de fuir pour un tout petit échec.  


  
« Une petite pause, tu t'y remettras juste après. Cela nous permettra de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. »

  
　　Pour ponctuer ses dires, Inaho commençait déjà à se lever pour attraper les feuilles les plus proches de sa personne. Il les défroissait un peu, les classait correctement puis en attrapait de plus éloignées. D'une copie à une autre, les progrès de Slaine étaient visibles, certes ils n'étaient pas grandioses mais sa calligraphie pouvait devenir assez bonne. A condition qu'il travaille cette dernière, évidemment. Rien n'était gratuit dans cette vie, même les plus riches devaient fournir des efforts pour développer leurs propres capacités.

　　Agacé, le jeune Maître repoussait sa chaise bruyamment tout en gardant une main plaquée contre son front précédemment brusqué. Avait-il une bosse ? Certainement, concluait le plus jeune. Slaine devait certainement tenter de cacher cette dernière car il était presque impossible qu'une once de douleur réside encore sur la zone d'impact. Jugeant qu'en rien le noble ne comptait l'aider dans cette petite séance de rangement, Inaho ne s'attardait pas pour récupérer toutes les feuilles malmenées, y compris celles qui avaient roulé au sol après avoir été jetées par leur propriétaire impatient.

  
« Slai-- »

  
　　Sans un mot, le jeune Maître avait quitté la salle en se frottant les mains, tête baissée. Quelle mouche le piquait ? M'enfin, tant qu'il revenait dans une dizaine de minutes, il ne lui dirait rien, après-tout il venait de lui proposer de faire une pause. L'orphelin profita de ces quelques minutes d'absence pour nettoyer les quelques taches d'encre rondes précédemment déposées par erreur sur la table. D'un coup d’œil, il en observait la sombre couleur puis les essuyait comme il se devait avec un torchon laissé à sa disposition un peu plus tôt dans la matinée par une domestique. Ceci fait, le brun cherchait une occupation. Nettoyer sa plume, essuyer les bavures de son encrier, reclasser les feuilles encore vierges face au siège que le blond occupait précédemment. Très rapidement, l'absence de choses à faire se présenta. Inaho lançait un énième coup à l'horloge ancienne dont le mécanise servant à actionner les aiguilles tournait lentement dans un sens pendant un certain temps, puis dans l'autre, sans jamais faiblir. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'objet en mouvement, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps écoulé.

　　Un quart d'heure. Le brun tirait une chaise pour s'y asseoir, fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, battait un peu des jambes... Les immobilisait. Puis observait à nouveau la pendule. Vingt minutes. Quelque peu inquiet malgré son stoïcisme naturel, le professeur en herbe méditait à propos de son élève. Après un rapide calcul de logique, il conclut que si Slaine avait réellement écouté ses conseils il serait venu après même pas cinq minutes. Il avait donc été abandonné.

　　Quelle plaie. L'enfant se relevait, replaçait tous les sièges impeccablement face à la table centrale, regroupait son nécessaire d'écriture sur les copies immaculées puis quittait la pièce à son tour. Son objectif : Retrouver le jeune Maître et rapidement le faire revenir à son étude de la calligraphie. Malgré ses multiples remises en question, il ne pensait pas avoir heurté le plus vieux ni même lui avoir imposé quoi que ce soit de trop compliqué. L'avantage de la calligraphie était justement qu'elle ne requerrait pas trop de réflexion ni de mémorisation. Il suffisait simplement d'imiter une écriture ou une enluminure avec délicatesse et soin, franchement rien de sorcier...

　　Inversement au jour de son arrivée, Inaho retraversait le manoir en rebroussant chemin, laissant ses mains vides se balancer le long de son corps en rythme de ses pas. Il ne courait pas, afin d'être certain de ne pas affoler le personnel susceptible de le croiser. Quelle honte ressentirait-il en expliquant que l'enfant dont il devait s'occuper avait préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que de faire quelques lignes d'écriture en sa présence ?

　　Les petits salons défilaient, le jeune Maître n'était trouvable ni sur les banquettes en soie rouge ni sous les tables dressées de nappes et de vases. Où était-il ? Tout de même pas dans sa chambre ? L'index et le majeur porté à la hauteur de sa ride du lion, le brun réfléchissait aux autres éventualités. Il tapotait ses doigts doucement, comme pour presser ses méninges. Slaine n'était qu'un inconnu encore pour lui, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille après-tout. Son regard à la recherche de réponse se reportait finalement vers l'une des grandes fenêtres alignées par dizaines tout le long des couloirs. Inaho cru rêver.

　　Dehors, juste en contrebas, la blonde tignasse s'enfonçait dans les buissons des jardins. Immédiatement, l'orphelin se collait au verre froid de la fenêtre, plaquant sa main contre cette dernière. Non il ne rêvait pas. Le petit noble se hâtait d'échapper à un flot de servantes dont les jupons soulevés refusaient de coopérer avec la végétation hérissée de sa cachette. Slaine. Désespéré, le brun reportait ses doigts refroidis contre ses tempes. Il aurait dû s'en douter, évidemment. Lui qui voulait être discret dans sa recherche, c'était raté. Alors qu'il repérait Slaine commencer à escalader les hautes grilles contenant l'ensemble des jardins, une bouffée d'adrénaline l'électrifia. Il... Il allait devoir courir pour aller le chercher à temps ? Le sport... La course... C'était toute une épreuve, même s'il était connu pour être plutôt endurant à l'effort. Déjà fatigué, il se hâtait de rejoindre les escaliers pour les descendre au plus vite, poings mi-fermés pour ne pas laisser ses doigts traîner n'importe où. Plus vite, plus vite. Le brun tournait à l'angle, enchaînait une nouvelle flopée de marche, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber ce qui ne l'avancerait en rien. Le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre ce jardin précisément était de couper par la petite cour intérieure, selon lui. Une fois là bas, il passerait sous l'arcade donnant l'accès à cette aile, tournerait à droite puis devrait directement tomber sur la grille escaladée par son élève en fuite.

　　L'obstacle qu'étaient les escaliers franchit, le brun s'accordait un moment de répit afin de récupérer quelque peu son souffle. En effet, la course n'était pas du tout une partie de plaisir. Penché en avant, mains aplaties contre ses cuisses nues, le brun tentait de respirer calmement par le nez. Allez, il devait se dépêcher d'y aller... Si Slaine parvenait à filer dans la forêt, le plus jeune n'irait pas à sa recherche là bas. C'était trop dangereux pour lui, ne serait-ce que de se prendre pour un pro de l'escalade. Il ne s'était jamais spécialement amusé à grimper aux arbres contrairement aux autres de l'institut, préférant s'atteler à des choses intelligentes comme à ses devoirs ? Ou à ceux des autres, oui oui.

　　En quelques petites enjambées, le brun parvenait déjà à la moitié de la cour. Il prenait soin à ne pas glisser sur les graviers, préférant emprunter le plein chemin qui était plus stable. Une fois la grande fontaine dépassée, il fut assez proche pour entendre quelques cris. Certainement les servantes. Moins d'une minute lui fut suffisante pour passer sous l'arcade et lancer un coup d’œil sur sa droite. Ses yeux paniqués cherchaient la tache blonde alors que son pas pressé ralentissait naturellement. Son naturel air neutre revint rapidement se poser sur son visage et ses poings se déliaient, comme si de rien n'était. Il était perché là haut, en train de batailler pour passer de l'autre côté de la grille. Une jambe côté jardin, l'autre côté extérieur de l'enceinte du manoir. L'intéressé semblait tressaillir puis manquer de dégringoler d'en haut. Paniquées, les servantes tentaient de lui faire entendre raison. Mais le brun avait bien repéré d'en bas que Slaine lui avait adressé un large sourire comme pour le narguer.

  
« Slaine, descend de là. » tentait tout de même le brun une fois arrivé près des fameux buissons. Le nez levé vers le plus âgé, il espérait que ce dernier l'entende et lui prête une oreille. « La leçon n'est pas terminée et tu as bien pu profiter de ta pause, de ce que je remarque. »

  
　　Ces quelques dires furent accompagnés d'un petit geste de la main désignant la terre ferme, pour tenter de le convaincre. Mais sincèrement, le plus jeune n'y croyait pas trop. Lui non plus ne chercherait même pas à descendre ainsi attendu en bas, ce serait comme se donner en pâture à des loups... Bien que nous soyons très éloigné de cet exemple surfait, évidemment. Plus rapide que lui, le plus âgé avait certainement remporté victoire pour aujourd'hui. Ou pour ce matin, tout du moins. Ils pourraient reprendre après le repas de midi, dans tous les cas. Tranquille, l'orphelin envisageait le manoir d'où il était arrivé en courant, même s'il était frustré de devoir abandonner de la sorte. Sa logique fut perturbée par une sorte d'agression, qui lui fit subitement lever le nez vers celle qui lui parlait. Même le blond en sourcillait d'étonnement, sans plus paraître choqué que ça... Mais elle s'adressait tout de même à un invité, qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.  


  
« Diantre, comment est-il arrivé ici ? Est-ce par votre faute ? » Les servantes se retournaient vers l'orphelin, perdant contenance. Celle qui avait posé la question ne semblait pas en avoir fini, d'ailleurs. « Le jeune Maître serait habituellement encore en train de dormir à cette heure-ci, il serait aimable à vous de ne pas perturber ses habitudes. ... C'est à nous de le courser par la suite, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de désagrément en plus de notre travail. »  


  
　　L'accusation était flagrante, et l'enfant n'eut rien à redire à cela malheureusement. Il aurait pu largement leur démontrer leurs torts et leur faire regretter leurs paroles mais ce n'était pas sa place ici, encore moins la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Peu importe au combien il était intelligent, il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Mais de telles paroles suffisaient à lui faire comprendre ce que Slaine endurait tous les jours ici : il n'était qu'un fardeau. Un poids, un "désagrément", comme cette charmante dame venait de le stipuler. Son père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du temps à lui accorder, et le personnel à sa botte bien que poli, serviable, travailleur et tout ce que vous voulez, semblait se moquer éperdument de ce que le futur héritier pouvait bien faire de ses journées. Inaho s'était contenté de baisser la tête en rivant ses yeux vers l'herbe malmenée par leurs pas et de s'excuser.

　　Même quand le jeune Maître se laissait finalement retomber de l'autre côté de la grille en adressant un petit "au revoir" général d'un signe de la main, personne ne parlait plus. Personne ne s'occupait de son sort, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver une fois cette frontière passée. Quelques mots étouffés et incompréhensibles parvinrent aux oreilles du brun alors que les jeunes femmes retournaient à leurs occupations, mains sous le tablier. Il avait réussi à passer après tout, personne n'allait aller le courser en dehors du domaine... Pas même lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne connaissait pas. S'il se perdait ? Il risquerait de se faire renvoyer dès son premier jour... D'ailleurs en croyant bien faire, son premier jour était fichu en l'air.

  
« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au lieu d'attendre planté ici, il ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt... » fit la domestique qui était le plus en arrière, ayant l'air navrée du petit accrochage qui venait de se produire.

  
　　Tête baissée, l'orphelin retournait vers la bâtisse d'un pas lent sans répondre de plus qu'un hochement de tête. La prochaine fois sans fautes, il s'y prendrait autrement. Et que Slaine le veuille ou non, il travaillerait, pour son bien. Les gens ici le méprisaient, il n'y avait qu'en étudiant qu'il pourrait se donner une chance pour inverser ce comportement que les habitants des lieux avaient envers lui. En attendant son retour, Inaho ne pouvait que commencer à préparer un peu plus de contenu pour son prochain "cours" ainsi que déterminer un emplacement plus adéquat pour le déroulement de ce dernier. Son élève avait peut-être réagi ainsi car ils étaient présents aux yeux de tous... Peut-être qu'il avait senti qu'il dérangeait, levé aussi tôt et occupant une pièce aussi grande ? C'était à lui d'analyser tout cela et d'y remédier, et il comptait bien y parvenir.


End file.
